


Pencil in the Calendar

by TomatoBookworm



Series: Friendships and Other Things [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Jemma loves her charts and documentations. Fitz and Daisy love her for it. In this case though, breaking her calendar is more fun.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Friendships and Other Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709110
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Pencil in the Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tumblr smut list prompt for @florchis: “What did you just say?” + FSK?
> 
> \- This is set after the as-of-yet-unwritten Maveth AU where Fitzskimmons were stuck together on Maveth, returned safe and sound with Will and no stowaways, and living out their happily ever afters. Pure fluff.

Daisy almost spilled her cereal on the bed. “What did you just say?”

“A sex calendar,” Jemma repeated in her prim white blouse and black pants. She was already dressed for the day even though it was a rare day off for all three of them. Jemma also brought back breakfast to their shared bunk, and she now clearly expected Fitz and Daisy to pay attention to her presentation while still in their pajamas. “Here is my initial design. You are of course welcome to make suggestions or changes. It’s only the first draft.”

Next to Daisy, Fitz abandoned his cinnamon roll with a frown. “What are all these dots and lines for?”

“The circles are solo acts.” Jemma pointed towards the screen. “You are blue. Daisy is yellow. I am red. A line means there are two participants. Green, orange, and purple for all the possible pairings. If all three of us are together, then it’s indicated by a rainbow-colored triangle.”

Daisy took a long drink of her coffee. She needed caffeine to deal with this. 

“But why do we need to document the, um, solo acts?” Fitz asked with a faint blush. “And how would you record it if things start out with two of us and end with all three?”

“Fitz, stop.” Daisy had to intervene before they started discussing scientific recording methodologies. “Jemma, does this have anything to do with the fact you and Fitz had sex while I was in training yesterday?”

Jemma met her eyes. “I don’t want you to feel left out.”

“I don’t.” If it had happened at the beginning of their relationship, she might have had a brief emotional crisis before sitting everyone down for a long talk. Now, she was secure in her feelings and theirs. “We survived an alien planet together. If you two won’t jump through a portal back to Earth without me, I am pretty sure you are not planning on ditching me and starting your own thing.”

“Never.” Fitz put an arm around Daisy, careful not to upset the breakfast tray between them. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Jemma said. 

“And I love you both.” Daisy snuggled into Fitz’s arm and held out a hand to Jemma. “Come here.”

“My blouse will get wrinkles,” Jemma protested half-heartedly. She moved the breakfast tray to the nightstand and then climbed into Daisy’s lap with a happy sigh. 

Daisy kissed Jemma’s hair. It smelled faintly of floral shampoo and something else, something distinctively Jemma that she had learned to recognize from their time on the foreign planet, when they had only lakewater for hygiene and wore the same clothes for days. 

“We’ve made it this far,” Daisy said. “Now, we can’t stick together all the time like we did on that planet. You two work in the lab and I am in the field. There will be times when I am not around, and you shouldn’t feel like you have to restrict your feelings then.”

“Agreed.” Fitz kissed Daisy’s cheek while rubbing Jemma’s back with his free hand. “But Jemma does have a good point, I don’t want you to feel left out. Wait,” —he pecked Daisy on the lips before she started to protest— “you trust us, we know, and we are not going at it like bunnies during the day. It’s the little things though. Eating lunches together. Holding hands during tea break. Smiling at one another in a meeting. Things that you might miss out on because of our different jobs.”

Daisy leaned in to him. “What do you suggest?”

“We should make a concentrated effort for one-on-one moments,” Fitz said. “Obviously all three of us will still have dates together, but I want to spend some alone time with you. Not for sex. Just to hang out, like when we first started out as friends.”

“Fitz, that’s a wonderful idea,” Jemma said. “I want time alone with Daisy too.” She wriggled her eyebrows. “We can get up to more bad girls shenanigans together.”

“We are not referring to sex as bad girls shenanigans, but if you meant more shooting superior officers that later turned out to be secret Hydra agents, I am up for it.” Daisy wriggled her own brows back at Jemma. “Babe, will you risk getting court martialed for me?”

“For you? Always,” Jemma declared. The two of them dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“See? Shared experiences are important,” Fitz said. “I can’t think of a line nearly as romantic.”

They turned towards him as one. 

“You,” Jemma started. 

“The king of romance,” Daisy continued. 

“Can’t think of a single romantic line? For me or Daisy?” Jemma asked. 

“It’s not like you reserved an entire restaurant for our date after we came back to Earth or anything,” Daisy said. “Clearly, not a single romantic bone in your body.”

Fitz shrugged. “What else was I going to do?”

A lot of people wouldn’t have bothered, not when they were already in an established relationship long after the promised date. As much as he treasured the little everyday moments, Fitz was also prone to grand gestures. 

Daisy made a gesture of her own by grabbing Fitz down for a kiss. Fitz melted into her lips, and then he groaned. Before Daisy could wonder, one of Jemma’s hands slipped on to her boobs. Ah, the other hand must be playing with him somewhere. 

The kiss heated up and soon Fitz was trying to take off her pajama top, except he got distracted by Jemma’s hand on her chest and began to claim a breast as well. Daisy enjoyed their ministrations for a moment. One of the highlights of their relationship was having FitzSimmons’ competitiveness directed towards who could turn her on more. 

Eventually though, she had to do something about the heat between her legs. Daisy gently pushed off both of her partners. Their identical pouts turned into expressions of desire when Daisy took her own top off in one swift movement. She leaned back against the headboard, letting the coolness of the wood take the edge off her lust for a moment. 

“We don’t need to track who’s doing what with whom and when,” Daisy said. “Because we are all in this relationship together. Plus even if we do, we will end up breaking Jemma’s calendar anyway.” 

“I’ve designed it to meet all possible scenarios…”

“But have you calculated how many circles, lines, and triangles can fit into one calendar square?” Daisy crooked a finger at Fitz. “Come here.”

He was grinning as he palmed her breasts again. “Christmas colors?”

“A red circle and a green line would look very festive together wouldn’t it?” Daisy pretended to whisper in Fitz’s ear while maintaining eye contact with Jemma. “Maybe add an orange line too. Then a rainbow colored triangle. Think the calendar can handle everything?”

“We will have to conduct a practical examination to answer the question,” Jemma answered breathlessly. Her hand already disappeared into her pants. “Various color combinations should be considered as well.”

“It will take a while.” Fitz began kissing Daisy’s neck. 

Daisy moaned. “Good thing our calendar today is empty then. Let’s fill it up.” 

  
  



End file.
